


Daddy's Boy

by draculard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker, Vague D/S vibes, Woobie Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Peter indulges one of Tony's secret kinks.





	Daddy's Boy

Tony licks his lips, a nervous tic. He can’t make eye contact with Peter, who won’t look away.

“Mr. Parker--” Tony tries uncertainly, and Peter shakes his head. He pushes Tony back on the bed with just enough of his superhuman strength to make sure Tony complies. Tony looks up at him, supine and vulnerable, too weak to fight back. His eyes are pleading.

“Try again,” Peter says. He’s trying hard not to show how excited he is, biting down on the inside of his cheeks to prevent a smile. Tony swallows hard.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he says, palms up. He goes absolutely still as Peter straddles him.

“Call me Daddy,” Peter says lightly. Tony swallows again, looking away, but he’s quivering with excitement.

“That’s not really my kink,” Tony says, deflecting. Peter scoffs. He situates himself right over the tent in Tony’s trousers and pins the other man’s wrists to the bed.

“Yes, it is,” Peter says. He doesn’t bother to list the evidence in his favor -- he’s noticed the way Tony likes it when Peter lifts him during sex, like he weighs nothing -- the way Tony responds when Peter rocks him -- the way Tony blushes when anyone takes care of him, reminds him to eat, puts him to bed.

“You’re too young to be my dad,” Tony tries again, smiling a little despite himself. Peter throws his head back with a groan, momentarily forgetting that he’s trying to be sexy.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he says, “it’s roleplay! What does it matter how old I am?”

“Well--”

“No,” Peter says, “shut up.” He shifts on Tony’s lap, their cocks rubbing together, and leans forward so that he’s looking directly into Tony’s wide, dark eyes. “I’m your daddy now. Say it.”

Tony’s breath hitches. He shifts his wrists under Peter’s grasp, testing to see if he can break free. He can’t -- Tony is no match for Peter’s strength. So he squirms underneath Peter, unable to deny the evidence of arousal, and finally he blushes and says, almost soundlessly, “Daddy.”

A thrill goes through Peter at that. He grips Tony’s wrists tight enough to bruise.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, and hears how husky his voice is despite his attempts to be smooth. Tony’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Fuck me,” he whispers. Peter rocks his hips against Tony’s.

“Fuck me, what?”

Eyes still closed, Tony bites his lip. His whole body stiffens as he responds to Peter’s cock against his, trying not to thrust.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he says.

Warmth blossoms in Peter’s chest and spreads through his body like wildfire. The outward ridiculousness of the situation -- a forty-five-year-old man calling his fifteen-year-old lover “Daddy” -- just heightens his excitement, and it’s hard to keep himself from trembling as he unbuttons Tony’s pants. With his hands free, Tony covers his face, stifling a whimper when Peter pulls his boxers down roughly.

Peter puts his hands on Tony’s skin -- it feels like he’s burning. He hesitates with his lips inches from Tony’s dick.

“What do you want?” he asks. Tony groans behind his hands; after a moment, he peeks out at Peter from between his fingers and takes in the situation. His cock twitches.

“Suck me off, Daddy,” Tony says. “Please.”

God, he learns fast. Peter leans forward and takes Tony’s whole cock in his mouth at once; Tony inhales sharply, one hand clenched around the sheets, and tries not to buck his hips.

“Peter…” he whispers. Peter hums disapprovingly and Tony corrects himself. “Daddy, that’s--”

Peter cuts him off, bobbing up and down on Tony’s cock until it’s slick with spit, and then his hand joins his mouth, pumping as his tongue explores Tony’s slit. He gets a taste of pre-cum and backs off for a moment, smiling too hard to continue. Tony groans at the sudden lack of contact.

“Spread ‘em,” says Peter, patting Tony’s thigh. After a moment, Tony complies, his legs trembling. “I’ll take care of you,” Peter promises, and Tony covers his face again, this time trying to hide the wetness in his eyes.

“I know, Daddy,” he says, voice shaking. “I know.”

When Peter enters him, there’s almost no resistance. He holds Tony’s legs up and out of his way even as they shake, begging to be let down, and when Tony finally relaxes, Peter lets them go. Instead, he puts his arms around Tony’s back and lifts him, so that Peter is sitting upright on the bed and Tony is in his lap.

“Daddy’s got you,” Peter says. Tony buries his face in Peter’s shoulder, his muscles clenching around Peter’s cock. He lets out a shuddering breath through his teeth.

Peter rocks slowly, establishing a gentle rhythm, lifting Tony ever-so-slightly with each thrust. In his lap, Tony squirms incessantly, unable to reconcile the rough slide of Peter’s cock in and out of him with the softness of his lips, the innate protectiveness of their position. His cock throbs, flush against his stomach, and his entire body aches from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Without words, Peter has made their hierarchy clear.

“Daddy’s got you,” Peter says again, and that's it for Tony. Electricity bursts through him, turning his entire body into a live wire. He thrusts frantically, unable to control his body, riding out the orgasm as his vision goes white. A moment later, before Tony can even recover, Peter comes, too, his back arching, warmth spreading inside Tony. They hold each other tightly, both breathing hard, both boneless from satisfaction.

After a long moment, Peter shifts, lifting Tony off him. He lays Tony down gently on the bed, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Let me clean you up," Peter murmurs. Tony can only nod and close his eyes. His face is flushed from the aftermath of arousal and shame, but arousal is winning out. As Peter leaves, heading for the bathroom to start the shower, all Tony can think is,

_I have a daddy. I have a daddy. I have a daddy._


End file.
